


Progression

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hwa and Joong are disappointed but not surprised, M/M, San and Woo grinding on the couch, Seonghwa and Hongjoong make an appearance, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Five random moments between San and Wooyoung.





	Progression

1

San is not surprised when Wooyoung kisses him, he somehow expected the evening to end like this. When Wooyoung suggested they stay in to watch a movie while everyone else was making plans to go out, San knew that they would end up making out on his bed. Not that he was complaining. Wooyoung has always been an affectionate person, always seeking company and attention, thriving whenever someone complimented or paid attention to him. And San had been on the receiving end of Wooyoung affections enough times to know how to make the most of the attention the younger gives him.

The kiss starts slow and innocent, just them pressing their lips against each other, but it doesn’t stay like that for long. Wooyoung is as eager as ever and shoves his tongue in San’s mouth quite forcefully, not that San is complaining. He grabs Wooyoung’s waist to draw him closer and the younger straddles him. The kiss gets more desperate after that and when they finally break for air, both of them are breathing heavily.

San barely has time to catch his breath before Wooyoung leans in again. Only this time it’s not to kiss him, but to bite San’s lower lip. San jerks his head back in surprise, but Wooyoung doesn’t let go of his lip, if anything he bites down harder. Wooyoung keeps biting San’s lips and he lets him do as he pleases, even bites Wooyoung’s lips harshly when he gets the chance, making him whimper softly.

2

Everyone is home and surprisingly the dorm is quiet. San lounges on the couch and tries to pay attention to the random drama episode on the TV, but his mind keeps focusing on Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He is curious to know what they are talking about. Just as he is about to get up and go to the kitchen, Wooyoung throws himself over him.

“Sannie!” he whines.

San doesn’t have time to ask him what he wants, he doesn’t even have time to open his mouth or process what is happening, before Wooyoung grinds against him. San’s hands grab Wooyoung’s hips, trying to stop him from moving, but it seems the younger is determined to make it hard for San. The next thrust has San cursing under his breath and looking at the kitchen. He can see Seonghwa hovering over the counter and curses again. The older man’s back is to them but he could turn any second and see Wooyoung on top of him, grinding.

“Woo,” San hisses.

“Sannie,” Wooyoung whines softly.

San’s grip on his hips tightens, but Wooyoung keeps grinding down on him and he is almost tempted to let him keep doing it. San bites his lip to stop himself from moaning and looks at the kitchen again to make sure Seonghwa is still turned away. Fate however, hates San today because Seonghwa turns to look at them just as Wooyoung gives a sharp thrust of his hips that makes San arch his back and moan. Seonghwa’s eyes are wide, he looks horrified and San finds the power to stop Wooyoung’s movement.

“On the couch, really?” Seonghwa asks.

Wooyoung whips his head towards the kitchen so fast, San is surprised he doesn't get whiplash. Hongjoong joins Seonghwa and both of them are looking at San and Wooyoung with a mixture of shock and annoyance. Judging by the surprised expression on Wooyoung’s face, San bets that he hadn’t even spared a glance at the kitchen before throwing himself on top of him. 

“We have rooms for a reason,” Hongjoong says.

“And bathrooms,” Seonghwa adds.

Wooyoung gets off San and has the decency to at least look a little bit ashamed. He doesn’t say anything as he dashes away, probably to the safety of his room, leaving San alone with the two eldest members. San gets up from the couch and shrugs, which earns him an eye roll from Hongjoong and a sharp glare form Seonghwa.

3

San has no shame, or at least that’s what some of the others have told him when he joined them in the shower out of the blue. Some of them pushed him out, some let him shower with them, but none of them pressed themselves up so desperately against him like Wooyoung was doing right now. Not yet anyway, but San wasn’t complaining though.

“Need a hand?” San asks when he feels how hard Wooyoung is.

“Are you offering yours?” Wooyoung asks sweetly.

San doesn’t bother with an answer, he spins Wooyoung around until his back is pressed against San's chest then he takes him into his hand and starts pumping slowly. San is rewarded with a whine and Wooyoung leans back until his head is resting on San's shoulder. San presses soft, gentle kisses all over Wooyoung’s exposed throat as he moves his hand slowly. Wooyoung melts against him.

“Sannie!” Wooyoung whines as he bucks into San's hand, seeking more friction. 

“I got you, baby, I’ll make you feel really good.”

Wooyoung moans and shudders, making San quicken his pace, determined to see Wooyoung come undone by his hand. San wraps his free arm around Wooyoung’s torso, bringing the younger flush against him. Wooyoung grips his arm, nails digging into his skin painfully and that only spurs San on. 

It doesn't take long for Wooyoung to come and San leaves bites all over his throat and shoulders as he waits for Wooyoung to come down from his high. When Wooyoung turns his heavy-lidded gaze to look at him and kisses San softly, his stomach and chest feel warm and he thinks that he could get used to this. 

4

San has one hand tangled in Wooyoung’s hair and the other in the sheets. He is trying to be quiet, but Wooyoung is making it hard for him to suppress his moans. Wooyoung bobs his head up and down slowly and San swears under his breath. The slow pace set by Wooypung feels like torture and San grips his hair tighter.

“Woo, please,” San whines.

Wooyoung slides off him with a wet pop and smirks up at San. “Please what?” he asks in an innocent voice that doesn’t match the evil look on his face.

“Stop teasing.”

San tightens his grip on Wooyoung’s hair and tries to pull him closer, but the younger resists and pinches his thigh. San jerks surprised then glares at Wooyoung, who looks up at him with fake innocence. Wooyoung leans down and takes San into his mouth again, drawing a deep moan from him.

Wooyoung bobs his head faster than before, swirling his tongue around San and hollowing his cheeks occasionally. He doesn’t slow down, not even when San grips his hair harshly to pull him off. When San comes he tries to push Wooyoung off again, but the younger doesn’t budge, he swallows everything. 

5

Wooyoung squirms under San as he pushes against his fingers. San has three fingers in and is pumping them slowly, but Wooyoung is impatient and keeps whining for San to hurry. San ignores him and continues to edge him on for a little longer. When Wooyoung starts rutting against the sheets, seeking more friction, San takes pity on him and pulls his fingers out.

“Please,” Wooyoung whines.

“Patience, baby.”

San rolls a condom and lubes himself up before sliding in slowly to give Wooyoung time to adjust. Wooyoung is impatient as ever and tries to push back into San as soon as he is all in. San laughs and grabs Wooyoung’s hips, pulling him up. Once Wooyoung is on his knees, with his back arched and his hands gripping the sheets tightly, San pulls out then thrusts back in.

Wooyoung meets his thrusts eagerly and San leans forward to press kisses on his spine. Wooyoung whines and moans with every thrust and San picks up the pace, sneaking a hand under the younger. San barely has time to wrap his hand around Wooyoung before the younger is coming with a high pitched whine. And as San keeps moving, chasing his own release, he thinks that he could definitely get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
